I'll Always Be There For You (Khr Fanfic)
by SheryAnimefan
Summary: What if Tsuna and Giotto were brothers what would it be like. I hope you guys would like it This will be posted when we're I get writers block for my other fan fix so Idk how long it will be or how often the post will be made.
1. Chapter 1: A Bundle of Joy

Author's note:

This will probably be a very short story. Maybe?

Giotto was the older sibling he was about four and a half years older than his younger brother Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short.

Giotto

He was the smarter brother and because he was older he was more responsible.

He has golden blond hair and blue eyes. He also had the same gravity defying hair like his younger brother.

He was also a bit more mischievous than his younger brother.

He is very very protective of his younger brother

Birthday January 1

Tsuna

He is still dame-Tsuna and trips and falls on his self a lot which worries Giotto a bit.

He looks up to his older brother.

He ironically enough is a bit stronger than Giotto (but not at first)

Brown hair and eyes

Birthday October 24

Both

Are really protective of each other.

Does not like to cause harm on to others.

Both have gravity defying hair.

Super duper kind.

One day Nana came home with a cute little baby boy in her arms.

When Giotto head his mom and dad coming to the door he ran down the stairs almost tripping himself with the excitement of having a younger...He didn't know what gender his younger sibling was going to be because he only found out last minute that he was having a new family member. He remembered the morning clearly.

His Dad was running around like a crazy maniac becuase he wasnt their when Giotto was born becuase of "work". He didnt know what to do and was panicked becuase this was the first time he did this kind of thing, so it took him a few minutes to remember where the phone was kept. While his dad was doing that his Mom was trying to hold in the pain and not yell so much so that she wouldn't worry Giotto. Giotto was confused because he didn't know what was going on.

So he asked his mom, "Mommy what's going on are you ok?" His hyper intuition was kicking in although this was the first time and last (for a long priod of time and when I say long I mean longggg)that happen probably because he saw that his mom was in pain.

She was a bit surprised that her 4 and a half year old son could tell that she was in pain even though she tried to look like she was not in pain.

She answer her young boys question while gesturing him to come closer.

"I'm fine. Look here." She took his little hand and put it over her big belly.

Giotto blushed he felt little kicks happening ever so often inside her belly.

"You going to have a new family member." She smiled then her smile faded away as the pain was coming back. Giotto got worry again because she suddenly stopped smiling.

Giotto was about to ask something, but before he could his Dad came running into the room that they were in and was huffing,

"I called the hospital... They know we are coming. Let's hurry and get to the car."

He said to her helping her up. Then he looked at the little boys blue eyes and said,

"Wait here Giotto everything is going to be alright. We will be back soon"

Giotto didn't want to stay behind because he was worried but he had no choice but to obey.

"OK Daddy." He said looking sad.

Giotto waited and waited to hear if his parents came back. He waited I. His room looking out the window on to the quiet street. What seemed like a few minutes felt like a few hours and what seemed like hours felt like days for the little boy who was peeping out the window.

Finally he saw his Mom and Dad get out of their car. He ran to the door. Tried to open it but was too short. When his mom and dad open the door and came through he say them caring a little baby in their arms. He was crying. Giotto wanted to get a better look at his new family member so he asked,

"Mommy can I please hold..." he didn't know if it was a she or he.

She smiled at the blue eyed and golden hair boy,

"Sure you can but first sit down."

Giotto was so excited he sat down right there.

She smiled even more and bent down to give the blond boy the crying baby. As she did she said.

"His name is Tsunayoshi. He will be your younger brother."

The golden hair boy blushed as he was he being given this tiny little ball of happness.

He looked at the crying boys little face and said,

"Hi Tsunayoshi-kun starting today I'm going to be your big brother."

The baby stopped crying and started to smile which made Giotto smile even more and blush a bit more.

The two sat there for hours. Giotto was cradling his younger brother.

Giotto was getting sleepy. So his Mom picked the brunette up. The brunette started to cry, he still wanted to be with his older brother. She then said to the blond hair boy," Go to your room, I'll bring little Tsuna-kun up their with you."

Giotto smiled and suddenly got a huge burst of energy and went running up to his room. His Mom was coming upstairs slowly.

She saw Giotto waiting for her as he left a big spot for Tsuna he be kept in. She place the brunette their and smiled as she exited the room. Giotto wasn't hesitate to snuggle up to his younger brother as they quickly fell asleep.

Nana sat down next to her husband and said to him.

"He already grew fon of him in such a short time."

Author's note

This is brotherly love ok... OK!

Well anyways I hope you like this. I needed a little break from my other fan fiction

So we finally meet.

I'll probably will have more chapters but won't post this one as often.

Please excuse the Grammer and spelling errors

Disclaimer I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn all right go to their respectful owners.


	2. Chapter 2: Mischievous Little Tsuna

Its been a few months since Tsuna joined the family. Baby Tsuna loved his brother so much that he tried to learn how to crawl pretty quickly. When he did he follow Giotto everywhere.

Once when Giotto had to go to kindergarten his little brother crawled up to him and hugged him leg so that he wouldn't be able to go outside the door.

From the kitchen Giotto's and Tsuna's Mom said, "Giotto-kun, shouldn't you already be gone by now?"

The blond boy being pinned down by his brother said,"I can't otōtosan (young brother) won't let me go."

Their mom came out from the kitchen and saw the baby brunette hugging on to the golden hair boy. She sighed and then smiled,

"Tsu-kun your brother has to go to school now. Can you please let go?"

"Waahhh!" the baby cried looking up at the blue eyed brother with puppy dog eyes that said, 'don't leave me onīsan.'

Giotto little checks had I little red on it because he was blushing at his cute baby brother. He then looked up at his Mom,

"I'll just take otōtosan to school today. It would be fun and I think Tsuna-kun would like it. I'll make sure that he will be safe and not wonder off."

Tsuna hear Giotto say this and then turned to his mom still holding on to Giotto and gave the same puppy dog eyes he gave to Giotto.

Their Mom sighed, he though about it and she knew Tsuna would let go of Giotto. "OK OK, Tsu-kun you won. I'll let you go with Giotto-kun. But don't cause any trouble for him ok."

Tsuna kun stopped his crying and the tears that where in his eyes glisten as he look up at Giotto then his Mom with a big smile.

"Gitto, wait here for I sec I need to give you something." His mom went off to get something then came back with a little red wagon and two brown bags with labels of each of their names on it. "Take this with you. You can put Tsuna on the waggon and drag him around with you so that he won't have to crawl. And if you or Tsu-kun gets hungry I pack some lunches for you... you know this is a big responsibility?"

"Yes mom I know I'll make sure he will be safe." The golden hair boy said smiling.

"Ok, now you better hurry up before you get late."

Gitto put Tsuna into the red wagon and put his shoes and coat on because it was a bit cold. He opened the door and a huge gust of wind came in. Baby Tsuna sneeze and then sniffles as he pulled the coat he had on over his body.

The blood boy turned around and said "Bye Mom. I'll see you soon!"

Giotto went running out of the door pulling Tsuna in the wagon. He made sure that he wasn't too fast because he didn't want his little brother to fall out of the wagon. But he went fast enough so that he wouldn't be late for class. Some people on the street looked at the two kids but didn't say anything.

Half way through Giotto noticed that Tsuna was sneezing a lot so he took of his jacket and rapped it around Tsuna smiling," I'm sorry that I can't keep you warmer than than." Then went on with running. He started singing so that Tsuna-kun could be entertained and it worked Tsuna was smiling and saying nonsense words that went along with Giotto's song.

Giotto was just barely on time because as soon as he entered his classroom the bell rung.

-'''

What's going to happen next!

Author's note

GIOTTO YOUR SOOO KIND TO YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER X3

I officially love calling Tsuna baby Tsuna in this fanfic x3

Comment plz I love fed back

Please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes

Plus both of my stories will not be updated very fast because today is my last day of break :c so I'll have less time to write it because as soon as I write something I post it.

Disclaimer I don't know khr all rights go to their respectful owners.


	3. Chapter3TheirBrotherlyLove is Convincing

Author's note

Sorry for lack of updates more details in my profile and story called authors notes

Giotto just bairly got into the class on time because as he enter the room the bell sounded

*ring*

When Giotto came through the door everyone looked at the little red waggon he was pulling behind him. At first the didn't see little Tsuna's head because he was hiding inside the jacket he was wearing.

The cloth started to move and everyone looked wide eye at Giotto wondering what did he have in the waggon. So as kindergartens the started to surround Giotto and the red wagon. The jack kept of wiggling around and people were gasping. Giotto didn't notice that his little brother was moving around because he had his back turned and was getting out his homework and things he needed for class.

After a second of wiggling Tsuna broke free from his little trap. He poked his tiny little head out which made everyone that was surrounded the boys gasp. Giotto notice the sudden gasp by his classmate and he turned around to see everyone surround him. One of Giotto's classmates was going to ask something but then the teacher just came into the classroom and saw the commotion and said,

"Every, please take your seats."

Everyone obayed and didn't say a word of rejection.

The teacher set down all the things she was holding on to her desk. Then saw when the crowd died down she saw new to one of her best students a red waggon. She walked over to Giotto and then to her supprize she saw the little baby boy who was only a few months old. The baby looked just like her student but had brown hair spiky gravity defying hair instead of blond. She also notice the boys big brown eyes just like Giotto's as he was blinking of to sleep.

"Giotto-kun?" She asked

"Yes-sensai?" Giotto answer politely.

"Who is this?"

Giotto face lightened up and he had a little cute blush on his face and said proudly "This is my otōtosan, his name is Sadawa Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short."

"How old is your brother." She asked becuase she was concerned.

"He is about 4 and a half months old sensai."

She looked st him wide eyed and then looked down at the little boy who was fast sleep and had little droul coming out of his mouth with made the teacher smile but the quickly it was followed by a sigh.

"Giotto-kun I can't let you take your baby brother come to class it's too much of a responsibility."

"I know I know." Giotto said worriedly becuase he knew the teacher would take his brother away. "I'll be sure not to leave him and make sure nothing will happen to him."

But the didn't convince the teacher. She started to remove he jacket which was covering the baby and started to pick him up. This made the burnette wake up almost and before he open his eyes he knew he was being held by a stranger and started to cry. The only person Tsuna would allow to carry himself was his older brother Giotto.

The teacher was shocked at the young boy sudden cry. So she put him back down into the waggon and covered him back up. But the crying didn't stop.

"See Giott-kun it's too much of a responsibly and he would also distrup-."

Giotto picked up the his young brunette version of himself. As soon as he did the baby stopped crying and opening his eyes smiling a huge big smile at his older brother.

Giotto looked up at the teacher with his blue eyes in puppy dog style, "Please let him stay. I miss him and he'll miss me. Please-sensai."

The teacher was shock at the bond the two had for each other. She debated over the idea of letting Giotto keep his young brother but she finally said. "...well ok,.. but if you can't control him I'll have to call your parents and tell them to take him back home."

"Yay!" Giotto cheered while cradling his young brother in his arms. One around his but and the other and the back. "Here that Tsu-kun you can stay a long as I can take care of you!"

Giotto put Tsuna back into the red waggon becuase he didn't want his brother to fall becuase he was getting tired of holding him. But Gitto still bent over the waggon hugging is brother tightly.

Everyone saw the two brothers display of love for each and they all smiled cute tiny smiles.

The teacher sighed but smiled then went to the front of the room and said,"ok class today we will be learning some new words. And then we will have free time until the break."

Tsuna-kun was awake and a wanted to hold Giotto and hug him. So Giotto tried to pull the waggon as close as possible to him. When he couldn't move it no more Tsuna gapped on to his fingers "hugging" his older brother becuase he was to tiny to do much more. He leaned next to Giotto and Giotto smiled and blushed a bit and whispered into his young brother's ear, "OK Tsuna now class has started and I need to learn so please be quiet." Giotto didn't expect Tsuna to know what he was saying but somehow (pistt it's his hyper intuition btw) Tsuna knew what he was saying and he smiled at the question.

AUTHOR'S note

I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it wasn't that good.

Ill stil continue Tsuna being in class next chapter just a heads up.

Please comment on what you liked it keeps me motivated :3

Also I don't know when the next chapter will come out.

Please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer

I don't own khr and all rights go to their respectful owners.

Only thing I guess I "own" is this story idea


	4. Chapter 4: Oni-Chan

"OK class,first let's welcome Giotto little brother Sadawa Tsunayoshi- kun." The teacher said trying to get her students attention as soon as she finished talking with Giotto.

"Giotto-kun would you mind giving a short introduction for your brother."

"Hai," the young golden blond hair boy said smiling the biggest smile ever seen while wheeling his brother to the front of the room.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" Giotto said excitedly and bowed down to show respect. He then picked up Tsuna cuddeling him and started the short introduction.

"As you can, this is my younger brother, his name is Sadawa Tsunayoshi kun but I call him Tsuna-kun for short..."

One of the girls in the background awed and one girl then rase her hand. The teacher made a gesture to Giotto to show that Hadawi (it's a radom last name I came up with) had a question.

Giotto looked at her and said,

"Yes, Hadawii, you have a question?."

"Hai," she said and then stood up. "Sorry if I was interpreting you but how old is your brother. He is soooo kawaii and so tiny."

Giotto smiled and said proudly, "He is 4 and half months old."

Every one in the class gasped at the news and wondered why he was here.

Giotto somehow read their minds and answer their question.

"Well basically the reason why he is here is that in the morning he wouldn't let go of me and didn't want to say at home. So I had no choice but to bring him. But don't worry I'll take good care of him."

The all were still shocked and a lot of hands went up to ask questions. This made the teacher weary because she didn't expect to use her time to have an introduction so she let Giotto answer a few questions and then cut him off.

Many people were disappointed that they couldn't get their questions answers so they let out a big sigh.

She gave a few minutes to allow Giotto to get situated and then she started the class.

Tsuna kun stayed awake for most of the time and dosed off every so often for a little bit but then woke up quickly after. He enjoyed seeing his brother. Giotto felt the same way. He enjoy having Tsuna as company and it felt like time went by very fast.

A few hours went by and it was almost break/play time.

"OK class, 5 minutes until break so we will do some review words from last time and see what you remember.

OK here is the first one.

Do you remember what word oni-chan means?"

"Giotto hand raised while everyone else wasn't sure so the kept their hands down or halfway down trying to hid it."

The teacher looked around and though Giotto was the only one who was raising his hand so she picked on him.

"OK Giotto kun what does oni chan mean."

The golden and blue eye boy stood up and answer

"Oni chan means older/bigger brother." The teacher smile at her smart (at times because he is usally care free he listens but never answers many questions or answer them in a silly way.) student.

"That right Giotto kun." As soon as she said that the bell rang.

*Ring*

Everyone jumped up excited for the break. Some people went out to play while others snacked first then went out.

Giotto was the only one who didn't jump in excitement for the bell. Instead he look down at his little brunette brother and smiled. He took out two some brown lunch bags with each of their names on it.

One of his good friends came over to ask him,

"Hey Giotto kun want to go and play?"

This boy was a little bit taller than Giotto. He had smooth siver hair on the top of his head, but as you read the bottom of this hair. It smoothly spiked in one direction (outwards ). He had silver hair and red eyes. Everyone teased him for his except for Giotto. G was sort of a punk looking kind of guy not with the best attitude if you annoy him. But he can be very kind which most people don't know or can see in him so they try to keep away and wounder why Giotto likes to hang out with those kind of people.

"I can't G kun I need to first let me feed Tsuna kun and then I'll snack on some of my apple. Then I'll have to keep and eye on him I'm am sorry... You can go ahead and play without me." Giotto replied.

"Nah I won't be that much of fun playing without you. I'll just sit here and talk with you." G said as he sat in the desk nearest to his best friend.

Giotto was very happy that his friend would stay back and keep him company.

Giotto took out Tsuna's food first and still kept his in the bag. He was getting out a small baby spoon and started to feed Tsuna baby food. Once that was done Giotto started to snack on the apple his mom gave him. He finished half of the green apple he had because he wanted to save if for lunch.

"Ahh that was refreshing." Giotto said then asked his friend, "G, could you watch over Tsuna-kun while I get some water to drink?"

Tsuna looked at Giotto puppy dog eye style not wanting him to leave.

"Pri-... Giotto, are you sure? Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't look very happy about it..."

"Yah it would be fine."Giotto looked at his best friend G then looked down at his litte brother and said, "don't worry I'll be back in a minute." Then he walked in the other direction to quickly get some water."Also you don't can just call Tsuna-kun Tsuna not Tsunayoshi-kun." He said as he was walking away.

Tsuna-kun's eyes were getting watery because he didn't want his brother to leave him. G saw Tsuna's eyes getting watery and he thought "what should I do... was never really good at taking care of children..."

"Uhhh there there Tsunayoshi-kun... Giotto will be back soon." G said while picking and cradling the boy.

"Waaaa!" Tsuna cried

"Damn it nothing is working and now he is crying and Giotto-sama is too far away to notice." G thought.

G saw Giotto coming back toward them and he G thought, " I need to stop Tsunayoshi from crying."

"Uhh.. see your oni chan is coming back no need to worry."

Tsuna saw Giotto coming back and he stopped crying. And was waving leaning towards Giotto wanting to go in that direction.

"I'm back G, Tsuna-kun!"Giotto said happily.

"Welcome back!" G replied

"Thanks for lookin after Tsuna kun!"

"No problem, but I'm sorry I didn't do a good job he-

" yawy... Geeto onlie-chan!" Tsuna butted in.

G Looked at Giotto and Giotto at G. Then they looked down at Tsuna then back up their faces red because they were blushing. G was blushing because he thought it was kind of was a bit of a shock the people glancing over because they never saw him blush for anything . But Giotto was blushing for that and for another reason.

"T-tus kun! Y-you said your first words!" Giotto stuttered while in shock.

"Wait what!" G Said in shock. "Those where Tsuna-kun first words!?" This blush was getting a bit more noticeable. "T-tsuna-kun's first words was your name."

"Hehe yup." Giotto said smiling proudly at his brother.

The two friends talked for the rest of the break and the rest of school.

The two walked home and G had to leave Giotto and Tsuna half way to go to his house.

"You sure you'll be alright Giotto?" G asked

"Yah I'll be fine! But if you want I can walk with you to your house then go on my way."

"Its fine ill be fine, no need to worry about me. Just be safe ok?.."

"Don't worry G. I'll be fine!"

"Ok... see you tomorrow Giotto!" G said walking to wards his home then thinking to himself,"G was always like this thinking about others..."

The two walked their own separate ways.

When Giotto got home he happily told his parents what happen at school and Tsuna said "Geeto onlie-chan!" Many times to them in a singing tone. The two almost identical boys spent the rest of the day together and Giotto and Tsuna feel asleep on the couch while Giotto was reading a story to Tsuna.

Nana looked at Iemitsu but a blanket over the boys and took the book from them and then said." Looks like they had a lot of fun today."

"Yah..." Iemitsu looked at Giotto and Tsuna. He then mumbled "I wish things could be like this for both of you but Tsuna..."

Nana butted in before he could finish his sentence.

"Did you say something hun."

"No its nothing."

Authors note: hope you enjoy this chapter

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes

Please comment love feed back xP

Disclaimer

I don't own khr all right go to their respectful owners. The only thing I "own" is this story idea!"


End file.
